Lost and Found
by byproducts
Summary: Logan finally finds something he thought he lost.


Disclaimer: Don't Own

It had taken him almost two years but he had found her. In Arizona of all places. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As she opened, he realized how different she looked. Her hair was longer, past her shoulders but still held their tell tale white streak. She seemed to have grown up so much. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Finally found me Logan?" Rogue said with a smile.

"Yeah you didn't take off as soon as I got close this time." Logan replied gruffly.

"Would you like to come in?"

Logan nodded and followed her in to a small two bedroom house. She brought him into the living room and offered him something to drink. After coming back from the kitchen she took a seat across from him.

"How long you been here?" Logan asked breaking the silence

"About three months. Gonna stick around here for a while I think." Rogue answered.

Logan took a moment to look around the room. He noticed some picture frames on the wall. He got up and inspected them closer. Suddenly things started to fall in to place. The pictures were of Rogue and a man holding each other and smiling for the camera. "You left for the Cajun?" Logan questioned.

Rogue got up and stood behind him. "It's a little more complicated than that, but yes I left with him."

"You gonna explain Stripes?"

Rogue sighed this was gonna be hard on them both. "Sit down Logan."

After moving back to the couch, Logan got settled and looked at Rogue expectantly. Rogue paused unsure of where to start.

"After Apocalypse I didn't feel happy at the institute. Everyone looked at me different and started avoiding me even more."

Logan nodded he had noticed that too. He nodded at her to go on.

Rogue sighed again. "And then after I graduated I felt lost. And the Remy showed up."

Logan winced with Rogue using the Cajun name it meant she felt comfort with him.

Rogue kept speaking. "He offered me a way out of my slump. So I grabbed my stuff and left the note where Kitty would find it. I'm not sure why I even went with him. A first I thought maybe he was up to something and I could figure it out and take him down. But he never tried anything or made me help him with some crazy scheme. We just traveled from place to place sight seeing and having fun. I kept telling myself that I would leave him and come back, but the more I was with him the more I wanted to stay. And then you started chasing us."

Rogue paused gauging Logan's reaction. Logan sat staring at her giving nothing away on his face. Rouge sighed for the third time and kept going with her story.

"Remy and I just kept moving from place to place. Remy did the best to hide his scent so you wouldn't know he was with me. But you kept getting closer and closer to catching us so we went to stay with his family in New Orleans. Which was fine at first but his dad kept trying to get us to to do jobs for him. And we wouldn't so we thought it was best to leave and now we are here."

Logan stared at her he felt there was more to the story but it didn't seem like Rogue was gonna share it. Logan was about to make a comment when a cry rose through the air. Logan looked a Rogue startled. "I'm sorry Logan just a minute." Rogue said rising from the chair.

Logan was at a loss. That sounded like a baby but how could Rogue have a baby. Then he realized she hadn't been wearing her gloves either. Now he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

He turned when he heard Rogue come back into the room. Sure enough she was carrying a baby. She held the baby close as she cooed to it and fed it a bottle.

"Something else you wanna share Stripes?" Logan asked.

Rogue smiled ruefully. "I wasn't sure how to bring him up."

"Him?"

"Yes his name is Oliver Logan Lebeau. He's two months old."

Logan stared wide eyed and mouth dropped open at her. "After me?"

Rogue laughed. "Yes of course."

Rogue came over and sat on the couch with Logan. "Oliver meet your Grandpa Logan."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes of course" Rogue replied again.

Logan stared at the little bundle. He was terrified she was gonna ask her to hold him. Luckily she seemed to sense his terror and didn't. He watched a the little bundle opened his eyes to revile black on red eyes, just like his father. "So Gambit's his father?"

"Yes Logan, Remy's the father."

"What about your powers?"

"I've learned to control them, with Remy's help. He had a lot of practice getting his own under control."

"And did he stick around for Oliver."

"Yes he's just at work right now."

"Work?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yes he works for a security company. He breaks into there places and finds the holes in their security for them." Rogue answered with a smirk.

Logan was at a loss for words. A legal job. That involved him breaking and entering. Just perfect for the Cajun.

"So I don't suppose I'm taking you home with me?" Logan said a bit sadly.

"No I'm sorry I may come home someday for good. But a least I could come visit. Well after you prepare them. I do want them to meet Oli."

"Is Oliver the reason you let me find you?" Logan inquired.

"Yes" Rogue answered plainly. "I want him to know you and everyone else at the institute but mostly you."

"Fair enough." Logan answered. "Well I should head out and let them know I found you at last and your safe. Come and visit soon."

"I will Logan and tell everyone I miss them, especially Kitty and Kurt." Rogue rose and walked over to the desk in the living room. "These are pictures of Oliver and my contact information could you give it to them?"

Logan took the envelope from her. "So your not gonna take off again?"

"No I promise."

Logan took one more look at the bundle in her arms. "You did good kid." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan. I am very happy with my life."

With that Logan let her walk him to the door. "See you soon Stripes."

"Goodbye Logan." Rogue said smiling.

Logan headed towards his bike. He was glad he had a long ride ahead of him home. He needed to think. This information was gonna cause an uproar back at the institute.

As Rogue shut the door she felt two strong arms come around her. "Feel better ma chere?"

Rogue smiled as she leaned back in to her lover. "Yes Remy I do, I've missed him and the others."

Remy smiled. "Then we shall go see them."

"Thanks. We'll let Logan break the news first though." Rogue said.

Remy laughed and took is son out of her arms. "Hello Oliver tell me about your day."

Rogue laughed again and followed them into the house. Yes she thought she was very happy with her life.


End file.
